Alec and Brody
One-sided crush |firstmet= |intimacylevel=Friends Enemies Protective of each other |datinghistory= |shipname=Bralec }} The relationship between Alec Tate and Brody Hudson. Alec and Brody shares an uncomfortable relationship that started officially in 1994 and it didn't start in a good way. Both knew each other already in a short way; Alec is captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Brody started his first year as Quidditch commantator, so it was for sure they knew each other by name. At first sign, Brody couldn't stand his attitude. In his opinion, Alec Tate was an arrogant, ignorant, slutty guy who only cares about his looks and the girls around him. Brody could irritate Alec's macho behaviour on the field when they had practice or when Alec walked with his squad in the hallways and bumbed in some Hufflepuff students. However, Brody did get along with his twin sister Malia Tate. After Alec found out that Brody got into some hook ups with his sister's boyfriend Scott McCall when he was about to shower in 1994, the war between them begun. Alec bullied along with Jesse and Archie both Brody and Scott for making his sister in pain by beating them up. Even though Alec still had strong feelings for Brody, he couldn't accept them and tried to make everyone sure he didn't like guys and especially not Brody. Alec and Brody's relationship got better over the years when Alec admids his love for Brody in 1997 when Brody confronts him after a big fight as they kiss and hook up in Hogwart's Boys Bathroom. After their hook up, Alec tells Brody he always felt guilty and sorry for all those horrible things he did to him. Brody forgives, by kissing him and making love. After their hook ups, Jesse still disliked Brody and still tried to make his life a living hell, but Alec stood up for him, protecting the one who he always have loved. Although the two of them didn't got together because Brody wanted to be single for a while after his break up with Jackson Whittemore, the two still were friends. Being friends, Alec fought along side Brody a the First Wizarding War in 1998 by protecting him and the rest of the Elementals. He joins Orde of the Hudbars and fought the Death Eaters to protect. Alec and Brody grew closer when they both have been a part of Scott and Malia's death. Instead of accusing Brody for Malia's dead, he was thankfull Malia fought for a good cause. History Thirth year (1993-1994) Brody came in Alec's picture in 1993 when Alec got to know about him more. In his first few years, Alec only had his eye on some girls he didn't even liked until he found out he got feelings for a boy with an amazing voice that was commentate the Quidditch matches; Brody. Alec didn't know how he felt about him, he was unsure and angry because his feelings got in his way. He tried to stop his feelings by being angry at him, for no reasons. This is why Alec and his two best friends; Jesse Bullock and Archie Andrews started to make fun of him. Fourth Year (1994-1995) Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Good friends Category:Rivalries Category:Enemies-to-friends Category:Brody's relationships Category:Alec's relationships